Orphan SpainXReader: Blizzard
by MadWorks
Summary: There lives had an ugly blizzard,commenced one Christmas eve.
1. Unsent Letters

Feverishly, a young woman shuffled letter after letter in her hands, one cold winter morning. Tears visibly hung from her lashes when she lifted her head towards Toris, a faithful servant and big brother figure ever since his Russian master adopted this (h/c) lady as a ten year old child, going by the name of (Name) now (Name) Braginsky.

"H-how…why…"

"Fortunately, I saved some before Mr. Braginsky burned them yesterday. I just learned that he kept those letters hidden for years." whispered the meek man though no one was in the locked bedroom, other than the two of them. Based from experience, Toris was cautiously aware that his master had this strange habit of terrifying anyone at unexpected moments even at 4am in the morning.

"B-but Папа told me that Toni didn't c-care anymore." She shakily sobbed, her nimble fingers trembling with the unsent letters from a dear old friend. Smiling, the brunette servant shook his head. A crystal flow of tears stained her cheeks while she opened a letter, the lamp casting a dim glow.

_Dear (Name),_

_ How are you? Im fine. Yestrday, a German soldier adopted Feliciano instead of Lovi because he screamed a lot and called him names something about __patata__ potato? But he seemed nice._

_ I wish I can meet Toris, Eduard, and Raivis. You said they're very nice._

_ I miss you chica. I hope we can see each other soon. __Ten cuidado! __Take care!_

_ Antonio_

Wet drops stained the yellowed paper containing a scrawny, childish penmanship. A small bitter tug appeared on the girl's lips, he still had yet to learn how to spell that time. It must have been written seven years ago, the same year she stopped receiving letters from her Spanish friend. Carefully she opened another,

_Dear (Name),_

_ Are you alright? I'm worried about you. You haven't __wrote__ written back to my letters. I hope you reply soon. I got spanked today by Mrs. Kirkland because i tried to sneak out and find you and rescue you if you are in trouble. But I'm okay, I only got one whip while Francis got four ..I don't know what he did wrong, he was just worried if the girls in the bathroom ran out of tissue so he checked. _

_Please write back chica._

_ Antonio_

A painful wrench was felt at (Name)'s heart. He was that worried? He got one of Mrs. Kirkland's hard spankings for her? It's bad enough that Toni was being fed 'scones. She moved on to the next letter which was dated a year later than the last one.

_Dear (Name),_

_ Have you forgotten me? Have you found a new best friend? It's alright __I think.__ But even so, please write to me. I miss you so much, chica. If only someone would adopt me, __than __then maybe they will help me find you. _

_Please write to me (Name). _

_ Antonio_

No, (Name) never forgot him. Not ever. All those years she sent letters with similar contents. How she missed him. Why wasn't he replying? Did he forget her after all? But neither forgot the other.

_Dear (Name),_

_ It has been five years already. I haven't forgotten you and I don't know how you are doing. Do you receive my letters? I'm sorry if I send one each week, but I really miss you (Name). Please, por favor, reply to me._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Antonio _

The boy's penmanship and grammar had improved and the (h/c) girl wondered how many letters she had received if her over-protective father hasn't taken them.

The next letter was a (f/c) card with glitters chipping off and colored pen ink faded due to its age. A new wave of tears washed the broken girl's face. It was dated (Birth date)—her sixteenth birthday which was last year.

_Dear (Name),_

_ Feliz cumplea__ñ__o! Happy birthday, mi amiga! _

_Remember as orphans, we don't have a birthday? We read "Max's birthday" one night. You said you wanted a birthday so the next day, (Birth date), we made it your birthday and we made a mud cake! _

_I'm seventeen now and I want to see you again. I've never forgotten your birthday and I still celebrate it. I wish you have more blessed years to come! _

_Sincerely,_

_ Antonio_

The final letter was quite recent, dated three months before. The white edges had a burned singe, an evidence that Toris had snatched it up from the fire. Despite that, (Name)'s (e/c) irises could make out wet drops which had dried, smearing some blank inked words. The boy's penmanship was quite contorted as though his hand was shaking the entire time he wrote.

_Dear (Name),_

_ I'm not alright._

The receiver of the letter sucked in sharply before carrying on.

_Most of our friends have been adopted, even Lovi and Francis. I'm happy for them but a lot have already come to adopt a child. Gilbert and I have not been adopted. Gilbert seems fine with it but I'm not. _

_This is why I'm sent to this orphanage, right? I was just left to wander the streets. Why don't they like me? _

_I need you, chica. I need my best friend. All of them are gone now and I miss you. Please, please write to me._

_Am I annoying you? I just need one letter from you. (Name), if you do receive my letters, I want you to know that t- _

The next lines were burned. (S/c) digits clenched the paper, (Name) ground her teeth and squeezed her eyes tightly and the tears streamed without any restraint. She sat on her plush bed, sobbing hysterically. Never once had she thought that Antonio, the highly exultant Spaniard, could be this internally broken. Indeed, why hasn't anyone adopted him? He was sweet and cheery though he was quite mischievous at times. Burnt sienna wisps framing his tanned round cheeks, radiant jade spheres, and a grin with a missing front tooth, his image many years ago were engraved in her memory and heart. He must have felt alone at that time—and she wasn't there when he needed her.

He was the one of the best reasons why she felt loved and important, even with no parent during those days in the orphanage of Normandy, France. Before he came, she agonizingly longed to be like the children on the story books. There was always a kind mother who would sweetly tuck in her child or a father who would come home with delightful presents, and then on every last page, the child would have a sweet grin on his face. Those grins taunted (Name), she never grinned nor seen any of the orphans smile that way. Until _he _came to the orphanage and his grin was extremely contagious.

The cushion dipped at additional weight and a warm hand rubbed soothing circles on (Name)'s shaking back. She began to wish she hadn't been adopted if so she could have been there for Antonio during those years. Hatred welled up in her heavy chest. She thought that Папа was kind even if he could be daunting. It was understood that her father didn't like Antonio since he claimed that, "You're my little girl not his, da?" But (Name) and Antonio kept writing each other letters until one cold Christmas season, his letters stopped all together. She was miserable for months and her last ray of hope had been crushed when her father said, "He doesn't care anymore, my little sunflower."

It was his scheme all along. Oh, how she wanted t-

The girl rebuked herself, Папа was nice enough to take her in and treat her like a princess. He was calm and smiled in a soft childish way. But this king, her father, was still wrong to keep his princess away from her friend for selfish, possessive reasons. That possessiveness runs in the family though, she observed her aunt Natalia and how she'd growl at anyone who dared neared (Name)'s parent.

"Please stop crying Miss (Name); it's not nice to cry. Master Ivan might hear you and-"

"Toris," the girl dried her tears, her sobbing slowly decreasing. The Lithuanian quirked his eyebrow in surprise at the sudden strength,

"Yes, Miss (Name)?"

"What time will Папа leave for his meeting tonight?"

"Erm..well, by seven I suppose.

(Name) arose to her feet, thoughtfully pacing to her frosted window. Pure flakes softly drifted through the cold, dark of the morning before joining the white mounds below.

Toris warily knew she was constructing a plan his master would not like. And a mad boss was not what the brunette wanted at all.

"Toris," the name left the girl's pink lips, she turned from where she stood to face the apprehensive Lithuanian, "I'm going to back to France."

As she expected, the servant began to sputter ambiguous words.

"B-but, Mr. Bragi-"

"Don't worry about him."

"Th-the trip-"

"I'll take the sleeper train."

"But, it would take two nights!"

"I'll be fine, Toris."

"How do you even know if your friend is still there?"

She shrugged, looking back to the snow outside. The man behind her hesitated, weighing the matters in his hands. What would happen when they came back? What about the girl? What will her father do? He examined the (h/c). She was no longer that timid girl who trembled at the sight of her father. In fact, (Name) was no longer afraid of her parent, and Toris observed how the Russian man loved his daughter as though she was born of the family. Finally, he sighed,

" Miss (Name)…it's too dangerous to go on your own and Mr. Braginski would be…" he paused shuddering at the thought of his Russian master's fury pouring sadistically on the three Baltic men if anything would happen to his spoiled daughter. "I'm coming with you."

Grateful, the girl smiled, knowing that her life's blizzard shall end.

This requested from another site but I decided to post it here too ^^ I hope you like it and if you're not satisfied, please do tell in constructive criticism ;3


	2. Trip to Normandy

_ (Name) helplessly stared at the orphan while he innocently smiled at his new friend. The eight year old girl returned the gesture, it was the only way they understood each other—through smiles. According to the others, he was brought to this orphanage by a kind traveler who journeyed from Spain and found the young boy in rags, wandering in the dirt roads. It just so happens that this home for the homeless children was in Normandy, France, was where he was destined to go that December evening._

_Mrs. Kirkland, one of the nurses, the peered through the door frame, _

"_Come on, dears. Dinner is ready."_

_The pair stood from the table and followed their golden-haired caretaker. Sock-clad feet padded softly on the wooden planks of the warm building._

"_What's your favorite food, Antonio?" queried the child to her friend who was quite shorter than she was._

"_Que?" the Spaniard raised his eyebrows not understanding "Uhm…" (Name) placed her finger to her chin as she creased her face in thought. _

"_What is," Then she shrugged her shoulders as if in question as she slowly gestured her query, "your," she pointed towards the male, "favorite" she gave a thumbs up then gestured the scooping of food into her mouth, "food?"_

_The brunette paused a while, registering her hand signs. His green spheres lit up as he grinned, "Ah! Favorito?"_

_The (h/c) eagerly nodded catching the word. _

"_Tomate!" _

_His friend only smiled not completely understanding._

The sudden jolt of the train, shook the slumbering girl awake. Her hazed mind collected the memory she had, retinas adjusting on the grey room of the train's cabin. Rubbing sleep of her (e/c) eyes, she blinked, sitting up from the small bed attached above the seats of the well heated cabin. She stretched her limbs, and rolled her neck to get rid of the kinks. Descending from the bed she opened the mini comfort room in her room, freshening up before checking on her attendant on the other room.

The older brunette was wide awake a faint trace of stressed bags lining his apprehensive forest green eyes. (Name) frowned; he had been worried about her well-being and her father's wrath ever since the first night they had taken a train to France. He glanced at her with a small smile,

"We're almost to Paris, Miss (Name)."

Happily, she sighs, feeling excitement wildly tumbling in her stomach. She peered at her wrist watch hidden under her thick (f/c) coat, 12:36 am.

"Well, at least catch a few minutes of sleep." She chided the man. He shook his head, light brown tresses brushing his shoulder before he stood up to gather his paraphernalia.

"_Look, Antonio," the (h/c) eight year old pointed towards one of the apple trees,"Tree."_

_As if the boy had just uncovered the world's most wanted treasure, he nodded in awe, "Tree." He repeated, his 'r' rolling. (Name) smiled encouragingly continuing to stroll with him through the gardens of the orphanage, occasionally pointing, teaching him a new word. The faint smell of sweet apples mingling with the warm spring air wafted their nostrils causing both children to feel welcomed by nature whilst the sunlight bathed their skin._

_Once again, her index extended towards the sea blue heavens, "Sky." _

_The brunette scrunched his nose, his verdant irises adjusting to the bright morning sky, "Thsky." _

_(Name) laughed, his missing front tooth affected his accents in a humorous and adorable way for her. Antonio's eye brows raised in question at her light chortle, before smiling fondly. At least she wasn't ridiculing him like the other street kids he encountered three months ago. When his friend's laugh had simmered down into giggles, they remained standing, with small smiles, craning their small necks into the sky._

(Name) impatiently tapped her boots against the tiles, drumming her fingers on her lap. Glancing towards the large clock for the 8th time, they had one hour left for the train destined for Normandy. She tugged her scarf over her cold nose. She would rise every once in a while then walk over the windows to peer through the glass just in case, the train came earlier. Toris had finally dozed off, his head hanging from his shoulders, quietly snoring being overpowered by the noisy station. And as restless as the girl was getting, she had to do the most dreadful thing at the moment—wait.

"_I'm open, I'm open!" a white haired boy waved his arms towards the French child. It was a year after Antonio was brought to the orphanage. The children were having a splendid time playing soccer and their guardian, Mr. Jones, decided that it wouldn't hurt the children if he just went in the building for a minute to prepare himself burger._

_The soccer ball flew over to Gilbert, and he pumped his shoulder to receive the ball then scanned the grassy yard with an expert eye. A (h/c) girl raised her arms across his left side, signaling her availability. Just before a long haired, Hungarian was about to steal the ball, the ruby eyed male powerfully kicked the ball towards (Name). However, it went higher over the girl's head and some of her (h/c) locks flew upwards at the force of wind it brought. _

_Dismayed, the children had to pause playing to retrieve the ball which rolled over the adobe fence. Gilbert's head jerked forward as a whack fell onto his the back of his head and Elizabeta scolded the egotistical male for being careless. Confident that cars rarely pass by the orphanage, (Name) darted towards the road, where the ball lay. Picking up the ball in her small palms, she happily waved towards her friends, "I've got the ball!"_

_However, Gilbert and Elizabeta halted their bickering, ruby and green eyes widening at her and the children mirrored them."(Name)! Voiture! Voiture!" Francis began to yell with his arms flapping like a flightless bird_

_What? Creasing her eyebrows quizzically, she opened her mouth to ask what he just meant until the frantic honking and screeching pierced her ear drums. Turning towards the source, her (e/c) pupils dilated in fear. The bumpers of the pickup seemed large enough to cease a young, innocent, and parentless child's life. Her heart began to pump vigorously and she knew those were the last pumps it would pulse. It was so sudden; she could not even move her legs as they were locked joint to joint. _

_Brown blurred her vision and a familiar smell flowed to her nostrils before she fell into a painful thud. The ball had been knocked out of her grasp, but no one cared. The only thing that mattered when (Name) agonizingly sat up was the unconscious Spaniard lying still on the dirt road._

A grin broke through (Name)'s red cheeks, and urgently she shook her companion awake.

"Finish your nap on the train, let's go!" she squealed, jubilant that she would be seeing her favorite emerald eyes in a few hours. Eyes still heavy, Toris stumbled after the bouncing mistress into the awaited train.

Perching on a comfortable seat, she hurriedly patted the space beside her, her black gloves padding against the cushion. Toris gave an exhausted smile before seating himself.

_"(Name)? (Name), please open the door." _

_Tanned knuckles rapped the bathroom door where a nine year old orphan had locked herself in. At that time, his missing tooth had a new replacement, completing his pearly grin. Chestnut eye brows met and a rosy bottom lip stuck itself out at the lack of response. Antonio knocked again, "(Name)?"_

_Silence._

_He pressed his ear against the surface, leaning away from his crutch. Faint sniffles were heard and the Spaniard's frown deepened,_

"_(Name) please come out and tell me what is bad, I mean, wrong."_

"_Go away!"_

_The words ripped at his chest. Those were the same words cruel men, women, and children alike spat at him two years ago. In a flash, he remembered the disgusted sneers and floggings he received when he asked if they could spare food. He recalled the way they'd slam a door and bolt them when he would pass by in his sore bare feet. On better days though, they'd be nice enough to fling leftover food onto the filthy ground for him to eat like the swine or when someone would actually approach him with bread. The best blessing he received in the past was when on a rainy day, he sat, shivering on the empty road near the boundary of France. Then a present from heaven had been generously gifted to him when an old pickup truck halted and warm arms had carried him inside._

_Still, those two words were an ugly memory._

"_Please, don't say that." Antonio whispered his bright eyes downcast, gripping his chest tightly._

_There was a thoughtful pause and the silence drove the dagger deep into his heart. Slowly, the boy adjusted his poise onto the wooden crutch he had earned from saving his dear friend, who right now asked him to leave. The edges of his eyes began to feel hot; he wanted to cry whilst he limped from the door. He hasn't cried for over two years now, ever since the day he had been brought here. He wanted to mourn that his friend didn't want him around anymore and that she told him to __**'go away.'**_

_Click._

"_No, -hic- w-wait," a small voice sniffled. Head tilting up, Antonio turned around to see a trembling mess of (Name). She rubbed her stained sleeve across her twitching nose, "I'm sorry, -hic-I didn't m-mean to -hic- it's just…I m-mean…"_

_The next words had been incoherent by her hiccups and feeling misunderstood, she wailed. Antonio limped to her, concern swimming over his verdant hues, "What's wrong (Name)? Why are you not talking to me?" he asked, recalling the events the week after the accident. _

"_Y-you shouldn't of…-hic- you shouldn't of had…look at you!" she nearly screamed gesturing to his right leg. Pain flashed across his saddened face—so she was disgusted by him. His rosy lips tugged south and so did his gaze. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she shakily inhaled before looking straight into his emerald orbs with her red, glassy ones. _

"_You can't play sports anymore. You can't race. You can't run away from Ms. Kirkland when Gil sets you and Francis up! It will be harder to pick tomatoes, and…and," her lips trembled and she clenched her fists, "You can't play in the field anymore, just like you always dreamed of!"_

_Antonio looked down at her with surprise at her outburst. _

"_And it's all my fault…you should have just left me alone, no one wants me anyway…" she sniffed quietly, burying her wet face into her hands. _

_The boy reminisced about her actions that week. How she would look away when he'd try to fire up a conversation. How she would not sit with him during lunch. How she'd not even say good night. And the poor boy had thought that she was disgusted with his disabled form. That he can't walk without a crutch again._

_A small smile flitted across his lips and he raised a hand to her head, affectionately ruffling it. (Name) pulled away from her hands to look at him in disbelief, though he was in a crutch, he was the same height as (Name)._

"_Silly chica, it was worth it."_

_Marvelled, the ten year old said no more._

The sweet memory was still alive in the (h/c) girl's mind and it never failed to make her smile or cry. "Miss (Name)? Uhh…Miss (Name)?"

Suddenly shaken of her thoughts, her mind desperately attempted to connect with reality. She was turned towards the glass window of the train, the snow delicately floating from the dark velvet sky onto the white frosting-like ground. The warm lights had illuminated a December glow over the bustling folks, tracks, and station, the Bayeux Station—Normandy,France. Something flared within her? Was it excitement? Relief? Joy? Or a mixture of the three? (Name) didn't know and she didn't care, all she cared was that when she saw her brunette companion smiling at her, he had assured that it was not a dream.

"We're here in Normandy, Miss (Name)."


	3. Reunited (End)

"But Miss (Name), you can't go alone." fretted the stressed Lithuanian, his frightened eyes pleading for the girl to listen to reasoning.

"Oh don't you worry about it, Toris." (Name) assured. Joy erupted into glimmers in her eyes when a cab appeared on the evening horizon. Toris felt a sudden squelch at his stomach realizing that he was not fast enough to chase his mistress in a running engine. An image of a sadistic master came to his frenzy mind.

"Mr. Braginsky! What will happen to you if you don't come back? What will-"

His pleas went unheard or either ignored by the determined lady who raised a gloved hand toward the approaching snow-roofed vehicle. Slowly, the cab rolled to her front. A quiet, unmanly screech left the brunette's frozen lips when she stepped forward to meet the cab's door, too enlightened to wait for it to come to a full stop. The dear, big brother grasped her arm,

"(Name)," he dropped the 'Miss' and the (h/c) haired girl was startled at the deep sincerity in his orbs which matched his tone, "Please, let me come with you. It's dangerous, you don't know how to speak French, and you barely know anyone here. "

His master's daughter blinked once. The light from the hotel which (Name) booked for Toris, cast a serene glow on the man's face, snow quietly descending on his dark bonnet and the cold silence was intense. She tilted her head with a curious look as though there was nothing wrong with going into the unknown all by herself.

(Name) laughed.

Toris raised a brown brow but kept his face serious and his clutch on her elbow secure. The taxi driver patiently waited for the two foreigners.

"Neither do you!" she smiled the grip on her arm slowly releasing but the man kept his serious expression on. The stubborn (h/c) haired girl pulled the passenger door open,

"I'm serious (Name), what if you don't return? "

Like before, she shrugged but then turned her head to smile at her concerned friend.

"If I don't return by tomorrow afternoon, then you may panic. And if anything did happen to me," she thought a moment, looking towards the velvet sky."Then I guess it will be worth it, after all I tried."

Toris did not say anything. Instead he watched the smiling mistress slide into the leather seat and gives the relieved driver the destination. The driver nodded before nudging his foot n one of the pedals. (E/c) irises met her dear fried's unreadable green hues. She smiled through the window which reflected his image and snow piled along the corners. Time was slow at this moment, and he swore he saw grateful tears brimming the edges of her lashes, or was it just the thin layer of ice which coated it? He did not know. He could hear a soft voice from the inside of the seemingly slow-moving vehicle, and when he read the movement of her trembling mouth he understood what she had said. It created a small smile to crawl upon his face and forget his troublesome worries; he waved before she had sped away into the snow horizon:

"_Thank you."_

_ Boys and girls of different ages and height stood nervously, not wanting to be adopted by this tall intimidating man who examined each one with a soft smile. (Name) hadn't seen the man but judging by the heavy, slow padding of leather boots against the tiles, she guessed he was tall. Curious, she dared to steal a glance ignoring how little Matthew trembled beside her. Her eyes dilated in astonishment before her fingers began to fearfully tremble. The man _was _tall and emitted such a frightening aura which seemed to scream dark profanities under his gentle figure. To each child that appeared interesting to him, he would bend by his waist to eye them closely. Gulping, the little girl hastily turned away, standing up straight. Her eye slid over to catch a glimpse of her best friend, with and oblivious smile, leaning into the crutch he owned for a year and a half. _

_(Name) picked up relief from the negligent smile playing on his tanned lips. Antonio was staring off into space, sometimes the kids would cock an eyebrow assuming he had gone insane when he would smile for no reason. When his best friend would ask him why, he would always shrug and claim that as long as his sun still shines, he will smile. That answer sported a huge question mark._

_The boy beside the smiling girl went unnoticed. Suddenly, the smile had evaporated off the pretty face when an ashen blonde man bent to meet the child in the eyes. His lips were softly curved and it seemed as though he was mentally retarded. Her (e/c) irises expanded and her head inclined backwards. The innocent-looking man scared her, he was just too tall for her liking or was she just tiny? She could feel cold tendrils drifted across her skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Had she gone insane? A bulge of skin slid down her throat, visibly swallowing hard and her knees numbed from trying not to tremble. Quickly, she closed her terrified spheres and turned away, knowing he probably wouldn't take a cowardly child._

"_She's a cute one, da?" his thick voice complemented, not taking his strange purple orbs off of the tense girl._

_All her trembling ceased and her eyes popped open. None of the adults had ever made a remark about her such as that and she was astonished. (Name) slowly whirled her head to look at him properly. (Eyebrow/color) brows rose in awe; he wasn't old or too young. Pale locks fell over to his left, hanging over distinctive, serene eyes. (E/c) spheres remained on his eyes; the lavender hues held so much: sadness, loneliness, and clandestine intentions. Yet, his face, his smile, they betrayed those emotions and decided to be happy instead. A ghost of a smile flitted across the girl's lips for a second. She felt as if she was staring at a child like her._

"_Hello,_ маленькая девочка. _My name is, Ivan."_

_The man grinned. He had found the perfect daughter._

"Uhm, excuse me, sir, I'll just get off here."

The driver slowly halted his engine, fortunately understanding what the foreign girl had said. They were parked in the middle of a snow-covered dirt road with an old blue sign and arrow, '_L'Orphelinat de Normandie' _staked to the ground. The French driver raised a brow whilst the girl payed him with a smile. Who in their right mind would walk in the middle of winter when he could just drive her through the short distance?

"Merci!" she beamed, shutting the door. Wounding her scarf snug, the (h/c) female began trudging towards the steady lights from the orphanage. It was dark, but (Name) was young and her vision could make out the outlines hidden in the blanket of black.

The man shrugged and smiled nonchalantly before backing up. She was a strange woman.

"_Oh, (Name), do you really want to go with that Russian man?" troubled Elizabeta, watching her friend's back while she packed all her paraphernalia into a black, leather suitcase, Mrs. Kirkland assisting her._

"_I mean, he's so tall…und scary." She shuddered at the last word, mentally feeling the chilly caress of Braginsky's presence._

"_Elizabeta!" Mrs. Kirkland scolded the young girl. (Name) hummed in thought, remembering the ghastly, furtive amethyst spheres that appeared so lonely and childish to her. _

"_I want to go. After all, I've always wanted a papa and he's not scary."_

_Elizabeta raised her brows thinking that the ten year old was insane. Secretly, Mrs. Kirkland furrowed her eyebrows, surprise swimming around her jade eyes behind the black rimmed glasses. Happily, (Name) continued to fold, feeling excited she finally has a father. Wonders flew through her mind. What's her home like? What would be the first thing she'd do when she arrived? _

_Her movements froze, sensing a fourth presence in the room. The other two females felt it too and followed (Name)'s gaze. An all too familiar brunette lingered at the door. His best friend cracked a welcoming smile but it dissipated at his expression. Antonio's tan lips were drawn into a rigid line, his brilliant green eyes no longer held that twinkle, and his knuckles were white from gripping the crutch tightly. Without a word, he left._

"_Toni?" the girl called out, lifting herself off her bed and leaving her two companions. 'Oh, no.' her barefoot padded against the wood. She caught sight of the Spaniard's limping figure, rounding the corner._

"_Toni." Her feet picked up pace. _

_Nervous waves began to swell at her chest when Antonio would not glance nor acknowledge she was there but just continue to ebb away. Finally, (Name) caught up with him and blocked his path—he still did not look at her. The girl's lips tugged south at his behavior, "Toni."_

_At that he looked down at the shorter girl, he had grown over the years much to (Name)'s dismay, she had always taken pride at their height difference._

"_What's wrong?"_

_His lively verdant eyes were hardly the bright emerald color but rather dull and plain green. It was a stupid question and she sounded as though there was nothing painful about being adopted._

"_Aren't you happy for me?"_

_Happy? Of course he was happy she finally had a father but that meant she was to live with him—which was not here in the orphanage, with Antonio who will remain fatherless. Without realizing it, liquid had gathered themselves at his thick lashes. (Name) immediately froze. Antonio was crying. 'The Antonio' was crying?_

"_You're crying." _

_At this point she was making oblivious remarks and she reached up to touch his face. The brunette turned his head away from her rubbing his wrists across his watery eyes. _

"_You're leaving." He gritted his teeth._

_So that's what he was upset about? Her heart was crushed as the two words echoed repetitively in her head. Why did she think of it now? Of course she was leaving—but that meant leaving her best friend behind as well. _

(Name)'s excited march gradually transitioned into slow steps, snow crunching beneath her. She sighed, her fogged breath rising into the sky, quickly evaporating with the starred heavens. Why didn't she realize it then…

_(E/c) eyes stung as it created their own water works. Her lips trembled and she began to stutter,_

"_I-I..I didn-"_

"_Chica," serious verdurous orbs stared at her though there were visible tear stains along his rose cheeks. "Promise you won't forget me."_

_Surprise flitted through her, "Of c-course I won't, Toni."_

_With his left hand he clutched hers, "Promise, you'll write to me."_

"_Y-yes." (Name) flushed._

_His voice cracked,"Promise, we'll still be best friends."_

_Tears freely flowed from the pair and short arms wrapped around his lithe waist. He nearly lost his hold of his wooden crutch but balanced himself. At her answer, Antonio seized her with his free arm and cried. He rarely cried, alas this might have been the only time he cried. After all, his sun would be soon hidden by towering storm clouds. Still, he picked up hope from the girl's promising voice as he held her against him,_

"_I promise. We'll be best friends forever."_

The large gate was unlocked and cheery, warm lights gleamed from the tall building. Three classic snowmen smiled into the night and (Name) could hear faint Christmas carols of children. She fastened her gloved hands to her chest, debating whether or not she should just go in. She lifted her boot forward but then it retreated to its place. Swallowing she rubbed her hands together, she had been extremely insistent on getting here, why was she hesitating now?

Dread twisted her insides, would Antonio be happy? Or would he be resentful? What will happen then?

The two-door entrance clicked and a small ray of light burst forth. Adrenaline pumping, the (h/c) woman muffled a shriek before hurrying behind a bare tree rooted across the residence.

"Dude, on Christmas eve? Seriously?" came a familiar voice of a guardian (Name) knew so well. Cautiously, she peered from her fortress a mite to see Mr. Jones cradling a box. From where she stood, he didn't seem to age at all; just an addition of glasses was the difference.

"Yes, now go on and get those to the bloody post office." Mrs. Kirkland scolded.

(Name)'s hand flew to her mouth, stifling her giggle. Somehow, she missed their bickering.

"B-but-"

"Hurry up if you want to catch up on the presents." With that, Mrs. Kirkland shut the door, leaving a pouting Alfred outside the snow. He trudged toward the gate where the old van was parked, muttering incoherent words under his breath and he adjusted his blue scarf around his neck.

(Name) turned around, keeping still not wanting to attract any attention towards her. The sound of the door unlatching reached her ears, it was then she realized that her ears were cold. She pulled the flaps of her bonnet closer to her chilly ears.

"_Parar! _Mr. Jones, wait!"

It was as if she had been stricken with palsy then. 'That voice...' was all her non-functioning brain comprehended before it stopped thinking all together. Her neck, however, absent-mindedly bent to peek with one (e/c). A male with a green winter jacket and denim jeans, dragged his right leg as he neared Mr. Jones who had already fired up the engine. In a gloved hand, the anonymous male waved an envelope.

"Toni, dude, is that for her?" queried the dirty-blonde once the male had reached the car.

Swiftly, (Name) whipped around, cupping her quivering lips. It was him.

[Change of POV]

"Si, Mr. Jones, just a little greeting for her this Christmas." Smiled Antonio whilst he handed the precious enveloped addressed to his best friend.

"Alright."

Alfred took the white folded paper, tucking it under his coat.

"_Gracias, _take care_!_" The brunette waved his black-gloved hand and began to turn away.

"Dude, wait." The American beckoned the eighteen-year old orphan with a finger. Antonio raised his brows but then complied.

"Why are you still sending her letters even though she never writes back for like…I don't know more than five years?" the look on the jubilant dirty-blonde's face was dead serious and he stared straight into verdant hues through his glasses.

"Of course, Mr. Jones, she's my best friend." Antonio simply replied.

"I know, bro, I know. But," the man paused, "Are you still hers? I mean, her best friend?"

The brunette's eyebrows rose at the question.

"M-Mr. Jones," dumbfounded Antonio began to sputter, "A-are you saying that she shouldn't be my best friend? That I should stop writing to her?"

Alfred shrugged, "Maybe yes or maybe no. What I'm saying is: what's the point if she doesn't even write back?"

The Spaniard remained silent, keeping his innocent expression and the man on the wheel continued, "I mean who knows. Maybe she's too busy or she's forgotten you. Dude, I know you think of her more than _just best friends._" He emphasized the last three words and Antonio's cheeks reddened not just because of the cold.

"But have you ever thought? What if she's dating someone else? She's not writing back so that's not impossible."

It was as if a rapier sliced clean through his heart, he had thought of that before and the thought alone created painful pulses in his hopeful heart. Yet hearing it from someone else? That was different and rather even more agonizing.

Seeing the mournful expression on the silent Spaniard, Alfred felt guilty but he couldn't just let an issue such as this slide.

"Sorry, dude, I was just bothered by this and all. But uhm…who knows? Maybe you'll fall for that new nurse Bella and forget about (Name). After all, the chick is still seventeen and she just works here part time, at least you'll be _seeing _her more often," he clapped the teenager's shoulder, "Plus, you got the looks and the moves, you can easily win her over, she seems to be showing some interest on you." and with that he smiled pitifully before advancing.

Antonio kept his gaze downcast, his boots becoming the most interesting thing in the world. Forget (Name)? He couldn't even try. And if he did, he'd fail miserably. Even after seven years since the (h/c) girl left, thinking of her put a silly grin on his face, as cheesy as it sounds. Yes, he wouldn't deny it, Bella was pretty, smart, and sweet and yes, he did have some crushes on different girls but he always found himself comparing (Name) to them in the end. Finding someone else to forget his best friend was not worth it. But what if (Name) _was _with someone else? What if after all, she did not return his feelings which had developed from _just_ a childhood crush? What if ever since they were kids, she never saw him more than just buddies? Fist clenched tightly, Antonio gritted his teeth trying to keep himself calm.

A cold anonymous smacked his back. The Spaniard whirled around to find little kids laughing. For a moment, longer than it took him, the victim of a snowball hit attempted to grin before bending to gather snow into his arms. The children squealed and they scurried off to the rear of the building. Dragging his disabled leg, he followed after them with a broad grin, trying to ignore the rising emotions of conflict in his heart.

[Back to first POV]

(Name) cautiously stepped out of here hiding place. She couldn't help but worry; will Toni follow Mr. Jones' advice? After all, the man had a point. Who is Bella? Jealousy began to gnaw at her guts but she knew she had no right to own such an emotion over him. After all, she's been gone for so long and her promises weren't fulfilled.

The girl's boots crunched at the snow, entering the open gate and following where the kids had scurried off to. Maybe she should just show up and explain what her father had done to his letters then leave so he may be at peace? Maybe he would be but she wouldn't be at peace. She longed for the old days, those days were free, alas, wasn't it during childhood? Those days when they committed mischief together; escape their guardians to watch the stars together; when she would encourage him to walk without a crutch; or just simply stroll in the garden. Now, Antonio could walk without a crutch and she wasn't there to see it. He could do it alone and not without her. Antonio doing things without her made her happy at his independence but also it was also a possibility that he didn't need her. That assumption stung.

Just before (Name) rounded the corner which led to the back where jolly children were squealing, she gasped realizing something:

_She loves Antonio._

A white fog flew from her cold lips and crookedly, she smiled. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Her hand pressed against her grinning mouth and quietly she whispered, "I do love him."

His warm-hearted acts; his unwavering passion despite his past; his encouraging smile at her hesitance or fear; the gentle ruffles of her hair; his faith; his smile; his determination to do things even with a disability; she couldn't explain—it was impossible to explain.

She didn't notice it but her legs moved on their own accord. There was a snow fight alright, snow flew everywhere and the squeals of delight rose in the air. Antonio's back was facing her whilst he laughed ducking a snowball.

Wait a second. What kind of entrance was she making? She couldn't just randomly pop up like that after seven years of no news! That would create a wild commotion. She should've made known her presence to Mrs. Kirkland, then the British woman could just do the classic, "There's someone here who'd like to see you." to Antonio. Panicked, (Name) attempted to back up but she was too late.

The kids ceased their play and gaped at the stranger who had come with no warning. Antonio raised a brow at the suddenly silence, "What's wrong chicitos?"

A blonde little kid with a sailor's hat extended a finger barely outlined through his mitten, towards the (h/c) woman. The Spaniard glanced behind his shoulder, noticing the foreign woman. He sported a welcoming grin and it warmed her heart to see it. The male stood and turned around.

"Feliz Navidad! Merry Christmas! May I help you?" he began to stride towards her, hauling his leg in the process.

Panic and relief began to overdrive inside her. He didn't seem to recognize her. Well shockingly, (Name) was surprised.

Antonio was just four feet away then he dramatically slowed his stride noting the girl's pretty and familiar features. His breathing constricted his throat ironically. It couldn't be. He stilled in his steps and the familiar stranger stared at him apprehensively.

(Name) was astounded at her best friend's growth. He looked extremely handsome in his ear muffs and winter jacket with the gentle snow floating delicately around them, the glow from inside illuminating his figure. It was not just his clothing that portrayed him to be good-looking. His eyes were still the beautiful shade of green whilst he stared in an incomprehensive manner. Through his parted lips, she could note his pearl whites. The tips of his sculpted nose were red from the cold and his once round cheeks had been carved into sharp cheekbones and a straight jaw.

Antonio took a step forward. (Name) gulped hard. Would he be frustrated that after seven years of no communication, she'd randomly appear? At every dragging step forward, she unconsciously shifted a bit backwards until he was finally an arm's reach. A pair of gloved hands lifted from his sides and the girl remained still but faintly flinched at the contact of the cold gloves to her cheeks. Blood visibly pooled from where Antonio's hands were positioned whilst he bent closer, doubt still present in his verdant hues.

"(N-Name)…?" the question left as a fogged breath from his shuddering lips. Slowly, the said girl nodded. Not much of a nod but a dip of 'yes'.

It was a long pause and Antonio intensely stared at her nervous eyes. (Name) was a statue of real blushing mess while she tried to wrack her non-functioning brain of any words she could say,

"I-I'm…s-sorry. I-it's …the letters…I-…" before she could stutter anymore unintelligible words. She was being embraced in crushing arms.

A laugh erupted from the Spaniard. For so long he waited and finally (Name), the girl who dominated his heart and soul, was finally here. Tears slid from his joyful eyes and marked their way through his frosted cheeks.

"(Name)…(Name)!" he chanted over and over, pressing her tighter against his chest, thinking that if he did loosen his hold, she'd disappear—he didn't want that.

The said girl felt her own tears trail through her cheeks and she strongly threw her arms around him. Even through his thickly layered clothing, the sound of the passionate beating of his heart reached her ears.

Antonio was aware that it was improper to do something he had been planning to fulfill at this kind of time where they just met as grown individuals. But he did it anyway, not being able to hold back.

"Te amo, (Name). I love you."

(Name) cried even more, partly shocked at his sudden confession and highly happy he loved her. He leaned his head back and gazed at her teary eyes lovingly, bending down so their lips were just a breath away. His forehead was pressed against hers and kept his verdurous eyes on her (e/c) orbs which he missed so much and would stare into forever if she allowed him to.

"Do you…love me too?" he sheepishly asked after a moment of silence, breath caressing her flushed face. He nervously awaited her reply, not intending to kiss her without her consent. His eyes flew wide open when she tugged his jacket collar and diminished the remaining inch between them. Teary, verdant eyes slid shut and he smiled into the kiss, responding to her lips.

"I love you, Toni." She murmured against his lips, pressing closer.

"Eww!" one of the kids shrieked in disgust.

"Toni's got a girlfriend!" cheered the girls, cupping their mouths.

Neither of the pair pulled away. This was the best Christmas present given to Antonio and he would never let go of it.

(Name)'s father, Torris, Raivis, and Edward crossed the back of her mind and she wasn't ready to face what was waiting for her in Russia.

But both knew one thing,

_**They would both be facing the blizzard together.**_

(Russian)

маленькая девочка- _(malenkaya devotshka) _little girl

(Spanish)

Parar- stop

Sorry, I have been at grandma's and there is no internet T^T Hope you guys enjoyed! If not satisfied, please do tell in constructive criticism and also, tell me if I got the places and translations wrong :3

Merry (late) Christmas, folks! :D

TGBTG

-MadWorks (Tomo)


End file.
